


I'm not in Love with Him

by HelpmeNow2021



Category: Glee
Genre: Exes, Friends to Lovers, Lacrosse, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpmeNow2021/pseuds/HelpmeNow2021
Summary: A small one shot of Kurt and Sebastian at Dalton Academy.





	I'm not in Love with Him

"Gay Face!" Sebastian yells out to Kurt in the halls of Dalton Academy.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt asks slightly annoyed, yet slightly excited and happy.

"You coming to the lacrosse game later?" Sebastian asks Kurt as he leans on a locker, trying his best to look nonchalant.

"I don't know, probably, Blaine and I usually go with the rest of the Warblers," Kurt answers while he is trying his best to look bored and not interested in the conversation with Sebastian.

"Why are still friends with him, didn't you two break up?" Sebastian questions Kurt.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends," Kurt replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you know what they say, you can only be friends with an ex if you are still in love with them or you never were, maybe you should figure out which one applies to you," Sebastian says sadly as he kicks of the locker and leaves Kurt in, now, the deserted hallway.

...

What Sebastian had said really sunk in with Kurt. So, when he saw Blaine later that day he goes up to him with the full intention of telling him they can't be friends. However, partway through the conversation Kurt blurts out, "I was never in love with you."

"What?" Blaine asks, obviously stunned and shocked.

"I mean your my best friend, and I'm super happy you're in my life, but I was never in love with you," Kurt replies, still grasping the realization himself.

Blaine just nods his head and purses his lips.

Kurt walks away dead set on finding Sebastian. It takes Kurt about half an hour before he finds Sebastian at lacrosse practice.

As Kurt crosses the field, Sebastian spots him and starts to make his way towards him.

"You can't be out here, private practice," Sebastian says in a rude, guarded tone.

"I need to talk to you," Kurt says.

"Not now, Princess," Sebastian replies.

"Please, Sebastian, it's important. It's about Blaine. I realized -" Kurt starts to say but gets cut off by Sebastian.

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt, can't you just leave me alone," Sebastian says. When Kurt doesn't answer Sebastian walks away.

Kurt...Sebastian had called him Kurt. Sebastian had never call him Kurt before, and something about Sebastian doing it now made him ache inside.

...

Kurt had contemplated just going home this weekend, but something held him back. He couldn't let Sebastian get away like that. Kurt looked at the clock and realized the lacrosse game was about half way through. Something in him told him to get up out of bed and his hole of self-pity. 

By the time Kurt got down to the lacrosse field, there was twenty minutes left in the game. He pushed his way to the front of the sidelines, in order to see Sebastian. Kurt could see Sebastian running with the ball. Running and running, but the next thing he knew some kid had body checked Sebastian and Sebastian wasn't getting back up.

Kurt runs to Sebastian first, not caring about getting his clothes dirty at all. Kurt grabbed Sebastian in his arms and cried his name out. 

"What's the big deal, I'm fine," Sebastian says while getting up off the ground and out of Kurt's arms, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Blaine?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and gets up off the ground, "I'm not in love with Blaine, I'm in love with you."

"What?" Sebastian asks.

"I love you, Sebastian," Kurt says.

Next thing Kurt knew, he was being caught up in warm, strong arms. Kurt then leans in and closes the gap between them. Both the boys could hear the crowd cheer and shout, but neither of them cared. They were to busy in their own little world. 

When they separated, Sebastian whispers into Kurt's ear, "I love you too."


End file.
